West Duluth High OC CONTEST CLOSED!
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: James just wants to survive junior year. but when a hot new MALE teacher comes that all the girls and James are gaga for? CAST LIST POSTED. Actual story takes place in "I Only See You"
1. Chapter 1

West Duluth High

Enter West Duluth High School. West Duluth is a place where the clique system can make you or break you. It is here that 17 year old junior James Diamond and his four best friends try to fit without changing themselves. But when the hot new math teacher, Mr. Mitchell, comes to town, shortly after James comes to a realization that he is bisexual, will James get what he wants? Or will Mr. Mitchell's soon to be ex wife stand in the way? And what will his friends think and do?

* * *

Cast so far:

James Diamond: 17, the main character of the story. A loveable but stuck up boy.

Logan Mitchel, 26: the new math teacher at WDHS. Soon to be divorced and eventual secret lover of James Diamond.

Kendall Knight: 17. The most loved guy in school. Captian of the Hockey Team. A natural leader

Carlos Garcia: 16. The class clown. James and Kendall's best friend. The adorable moron of the group.

Jo Taylor: 16: James's step sister.a popoular girl. Kendall's ex. Captian of the cheer squad. A good friend.

Camille Rodgers: 17. Jo's best friend. head of the drama club. A drama queen.

Jett Stetson 17: Jo's new boyfriend. Has his ups and downs with the others. Captian of the football team.

Katie Knight: 15: a freshman aat WDHS. Kendall's little sister and Jo and Camille's "sister'. A devious sneak.

The Jennifers: 16, 17 and 17. Three girls of the same name who plan on ruling the school one day. They must first take down the senior clique, The Shimmers, to rule the school.

Guitar Dude: 18: a senior who James and his friends hang out with. Always playing guitar. A druggie.

Abigail Maria Roberts: school nerd. 16, Kendall's OC. close with James and Kendall. created by abby1234

* * *

Characters needed:

The School Slut: a girl who sleeps around with the guys at the school for money or anything else she can think of. Eventually GD's girlfriend. Has a sweet personality, but has gone astray. 17/18. May possibly have a one night stand with one of the guys, *Kendall, Carlos or Jett* before ending up with GD

Logan's soon to be ex wife: she married Logan five years ago before finding someone else and breaking his heart. However, she wants him back. An evil character. 26/27.

James's brother: Camille's eventual boyfriend. Jame's fraternal twin brother, who James loves but doesn't associate with. 17. However you want him to be.

Jo's sister: a year older than Jo, her sister is Carlos's love interest. She should be a good sister. 17/18

James's little sister: 14. James's little sister. however you want her to be.

Camille's brother: Katie's love interest. 15. A sophomore

The head of the Shimmers and her three zombies: 17/18. May have a past relationship with one of the guys. In love with Logan. To be this one, put "shimmer" as the role. I will pick the order as I see fit.

* * *

**Character App**

**Name:**

**Nicknames**

**Gender**

**Role(s) please give me two or three. **

**Personality: READ THE CHARACTER DESCRIPTION AND WORK WITH IT PLEASE**

**Appearance: **

**Short Bio**

**Style**

**Favorites: (music, books, subject…)**

**When you find out about the relationship between Logan and James, how do you react?**

**What type of student are you : (gpa, or grades)**

**Extra carriculars**

**Classes you are in (will be edited by me)**

**Do you have Logan as your math teacher?**

**Does your character crush on Logan?**

**Anything and everything else**

**Any situations that you might want to see your character in: **

This is an example

**Character App:**

**Name: Taylor Hawthorne**

**Nicknames: Tay**

**Gender: female**

**Role(s) please give me two or three: None. This character is James's ex girlfriend, but YOU must put one of my roles.**

**Personality: READ THE CHARACTER DESCRIPTION AND WORK WITH IT PLEASE: She is an understanding person, and the first person James came out to. She's supportive but can be snippity.**

**Appearance: tall, long dark hair, blue eyes, not skinny but not fat or anything.**

**Style: dresses kind of like Taylor Swift, girly and country.**

**Favorites: (music, books, subject…)…music: Boys Like Girls, book: Ender's Game Subject: History…(you should add more than I did)**

**When you find out about the relationship between Logan and James, how do you react?: she is supportive, after smacking James upside the head and telling Logan he'd better not get caught.**

**What type of student are you : (gpa, or grades): she's an okay student, with a 3.2 gpa. She struggles in math but excels in History**

**Extra carriculars: in a teachers aide, on the girls volleyball team**

**Classes you are in: English, History, Chemistry, Geometry, Spanish 3, photography**

**Do you have Logan as your math teacher? Yes. **

**Does your character crush on Logan? Not really. Thought he was cute but didn't freak out over him,**

**Anything and everything else: She was on the cheerleading team for two years but quit because she was tired of getting concussions. **

**Still has feelings for James, even if she won't admit it. **

**Does NOT get along with Kendall. They argue at least once a week over stupid things.**

**Any situations that you might want to see your character in: you'll see later on (please put at least one or two suggestions)**

**When you are excepted, I will message you asking you what your grade and age is, as well as anything else I might need. For example, if you are the girl who sleeps around, I might as if you want your character to get pregnant or something. I basically making this about as dramatic as Degrassi or something. That's kind of the intent. But, however, this story is based around the relationship between James and Logan, and then supported by the other drama and stuff. **

**Chapter 1 will probably go up sometime after the holidays, in January (gosh, is it really almost January again) but I will announce the winners on December 12th, so 12 days from today, unless I fill everything up before then. To keep things fair, if I pick someone for something, I will remove that character from the list and put them on the "already cast" list in this chapter.**

**I would like to say that I disclaim anything and everything, even what I own. I mean no copyright infringement, and this is for entertainment purposes, and unless Nickelodeon or Scott Fellows wants to buy it off of me, which I don't think they will, I will make no money from this. All recognizable characters are (C) of Scott Fellows, Nickelodeon and anyone else. Nothing in this story has actually happened unless noted. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidental or used with permission of the parties involved. The relationship between James and Logan is purely fictional and nothing to get upset over because it didn't happen! **

**Okay, go forth and apply!**

**If you don't get in, I MIGHT write you a oneshot. Depends on how many I get.**


	2. IMPORTANT Partial character list

Okay, here's the cast so far, so I don't get auditions for the same role:

* * *

J**ames Diamond**: 17, the main character of the story. A loveable but stuck up boy.

**Logan Mitche**l, 26: the new math teacher at WDHS. Soon to be divorced and eventual secret lover of James Diamond.

**Kendall Knight**: 17. The most loved guy in school. Captian of the Hockey Team. A natural leader

**Carlos Garcia:** 16. The class clown. James and Kendall's best friend. The adorable moron of the group.

**Jo Taylor**: 16: James's step sister.a popoular girl. Kendall's ex. Captian of the cheer squad. A good friend.

**Camille Rodgers**: 17. Jo's best friend. head of the drama club. A drama queen.

**Jett Stetson** 17: Jo's new boyfriend. Has his ups and downs with the others. Captian of the football team.

**Katie Knight: **15: a freshman aat WDHS. Kendall's little sister and Jo and Camille's "sister'. A devious sneak.

T**he Jennifers**: 16, 17 and 17. Three girls of the same name who plan on ruling the school one day. They must first take down the senior clique, The Shimmers, to rule the school.

**Guitar Dude**: 18: a senior who James and his friends hang out with. Always playing guitar. A druggie.

New Cast:

**LindsayAnne Luttrelle**- Mitchell. Logan's ex wife. slightly crazy in the head. changed drastically. 26. created by **Lindseylou026**

A**bigail Maria Roberts**: school nerd. 16, Kendall's OC. close with James and Kendall. created by **abby1234**

**Liah Taylor: **Jo's sister. Carlos's love interest. 17, almost 18. The shy and quiet type - **created by WHMSCHEERIOBRITTANY**

**Kelsey Grant**: The schools slut. Guitar Dude's Love Interest. 17 c**reatedby. DemiLenaJonasBTR**

**Kamryn Mayson Diamond**: James's little sister, 14. cr**eated by TextingTantrum** (I need a dif bio for your character, since James has lived in Minnesota his whole life.)

S**avannah Louise Anderson: t**he head shimmer. not the typical clique leader, is nicer. 18. created by I**'mjustmeokay**

**Jefferey Diamond-** 17. James's fraternal twin brother. a good brother but kind of weirded out by the whole "Logan and James" relationship. created by **I'mjustmeokay**

**Ariana Bella Lucia- **17 the conniving beta, out to win. (**CoolerThanMe21****)  
**

* * *

Characters needed: if you already applied and didn;t get the role, let me know and I'll put you in the role. Shimmer's can be male, by the way.

**Camille's brothe**r: Katie's love interest. 15. A sophomore

Two **shimmers**. I need :

**an airhead ***like amanda seyfried in Mean Girls, lol.*she would a new shimmer, brought in to help revive the clique and keep it alive and is a freshman, 15. may be friends with Katie or Kamryn.

**and the best friend of the head shimmer, **who is to shy or "not pretty enough" to be her beta. .or t**his could be the male shimmer, (basically, their "Hollywood Fever Carlos** but not as crazy")

all three of them May have a past relationship with one of the guys.(Jett, Kendall, Carlos, James, Guitar Dude, or one of Jett's best friends) In love with Logan.

J**ett's best friend**: male. 17. on the football team. may be come two roles. is a minor part, but still. slightly bully James at first, until Kendall puts them in their place and Jett, at Jo's begging, threatened to get the coach to bench him/them.

**Jo's other sister: **a college aged sister. (Music4ever1617, you have first dibs on this character, if you want to fill this part of not. I didn't see your reveiw until after I had finished:( but if you want this, let me know)

* * *

**If you want to apply, go get the app from the last chapter. If you have been given a role but do not want it, let me know, ASAP. There will be no hard feelings, and I might be willing to edit the role slightly to make you happy!**

Depending on how many people I get, I may create some cheerleader or something else. if you have a role suggestiion, PM it to me!

Also, please give me a Better name for the High School and a better name for the story. :)

One last note, this story will probably NOT include a ton of sex, just mentions and people talking about it. This is mostly M because of the relationship between James and Logan. There might be one little bit of smut towards the middle, but mostly, it's just hinted at.

Also, due to certain laws in Minnesota (Sodomy Laws...rolls eyes, what century are we living in again?), this story will now take place in a small town in California.


	3. PLEASE READ

Okay, here's the cast so far, so I don't get applications for the same role: I AM DESPERATELY IN NEED OF THE ROLES BEING FILLED.

* * *

J**ames Diamond**: 17, the main character of the story. A loveable but stuck up boy.

**Logan Mitche**l, 26: the new math teacher at WDHS. Soon to be divorced and eventual secret lover of James Diamond.

**Kendall Knight**: 17. The most loved guy in school. Captian of the Hockey Team. A natural leader

**Carlos Garcia:** 16. The class clown. James and Kendall's best friend. The adorable moron of the group.

**Jo Taylor**: 16: James's step sister.a popoular girl. Kendall's ex. Captian of the cheer squad. A good friend.

**Camille Rodgers**: 17. Jo's best friend. head of the drama club. A drama queen.

**Jett Stetson** 17: Jo's new boyfriend. Has his ups and downs with the others. Captian of the football team.

**Katie Knight: **15: a freshman aat WDHS. Kendall's little sister and Jo and Camille's "sister'. A devious sneak.

T**he Jennifers**: 16, 17 and 17. Three girls of the same name who plan on ruling the school one day. They must first take down the senior clique, The Shimmers, to rule the school.

**Guitar Dude**: 18: a senior who James and his friends hang out with. Always playing guitar. A druggie.

New Cast:

**LindsayAnne Luttrelle**- Mitchell. Logan's ex wife. slightly crazy in the head. changed drastically. 26. created by **Lindseylou026**

A**bigail Maria Roberts**: school nerd. 16, Kendall's OC. close with James and Kendall. created by **abby1234**

**Liah Taylor: **Jo's sister. Carlos's love interest. 17, almost 18. The shy and quiet type - **created by WHMSCHEERIOBRITTANY**

**Kelsey Grant**: The schools slut. Guitar Dude's Love Interest. 17 c**reatedby. DemiLenaJonasBTR**

**Kamryn Mayson Diamond**: James's little sister, 14. cr**eated by TextingTantrum** (I need a dif bio for your character, since James has lived in Minnesota his whole life.)

S**avannah Louise Anderson: t**he head shimmer. not the typical clique leader, is nicer. 18. created by I**'mjustmeokay**

**Jefferey Diamond-** 17. James's fraternal twin brother. a good brother but kind of weirded out by the whole "Logan and James" relationship. created by **I'mjustmeokay**

**Ariana Bella Lucia- **17 the conniving beta, out to win. (**CoolerThanMe21****)**

**Dominic Lasen: 17. **Jett's best friend, (**created by Breeanna Lenton, one of my best friends) **

**Kaiden Rodgers: 15- **camille's little brother. a great friend. **(xXThinkinBoutYouWorldwideXx)**

* * *

Characters needed: if you already applied and didn;t get the role, let me know and I'll put you in the role. Shimmer's can be male, by the way.

**Camille's brothe**r: Katie's love interest. 15. A sophomore

Two **shimmers**. they need to match one of the descriptions below:

**an airhead ***like amanda seyfried in Mean Girls, lol.*she would a new shimmer, brought in to help revive the clique and keep it alive and is a freshman, 15. may be friends with Katie or Kamryn. this character is supportive of James, because she's too naive to see anything wrong with what's going on.

**and the best friend of the head shimmer, **who is to shy or "not pretty enough" to be her beta. .or t**his could be the male shimmer, (basically, their "Hollywood Fever Carlos** but not as crazy")

all three of them May have a past relationship with one of the guys.(Jett, Kendall, Carlos, James, Guitar Dude, or one of Jett's best friends) In love with Logan..

**Jett and Dominic's best friend: **I would kind of like for this character to end up being a love interest to one of the shimmers. Once I get everyone, I'll decide.

**Jo's other sister: **a college aged sister. (**Music4ever1617**, you have first dibs on this character, let me know if you want to fill this part or not.)

* * *

**If you want to apply, go get the app from the last chapter. If you have been given a role but do not want it, let me know, ASAP. There will be no hard feelings, and I might be willing to edit the role slightly to make you happy!**

Depending on how many people I get, I may create some cheerleader or something else. if you have a role suggestion, PM it to me!

Also, please give me a Better name for the High School and a better name for the story. :)

One last note, this story will probably NOT include a ton of sex, just mentions and people talking about it. This story will be M because of the relationship between James and Logan. There might be one little bit of smut towards the middle, but mostly, it's just hinted at. Also, James IS 18 for the majority of the story, so keep that checked out.

Also, due to Sodomy Laws in Minnesota, along with age of consent (and being generally more familiar with the laws for California), this story will now take place in a small town in California. I'm try to keep Logan and James's relationship as legal as possible, with some aspects that will always be slightly illegal, but James IS 18 meaning that he can be with Logan, the school just won't be happy about it.


	4. FULL CHARACTER LIST AND CRUCIAL INFO

**Cast of Character's List for: I Only See You  
**And other information:  
Setting: Weslenn Lake, California (fictional town, kudos to DemiLenaJonasBTR)  
**High School Name: Weslenn Lake High**

**Other Information needed: This story will be deleted in 1 week or once everyone replies. The new story, with content in it, is called I Only See You.**

**Full and Official Character List: Will also be posted in the Story itself**

* * *

J**ames Diamond**: 17, the main character of the story. A loveable but stuck up boy.

**Logan Mitche**l, 26: the new math teacher at WDHS. Soon to be divorced and eventual secret lover of James Diamond.

* * *

James's family:

**Jo Taylor**: 17: James's step sister.a popoular girl. Kendall's ex. Captian of the cheer squad. A good friend.

**Liah Taylor: **Jo's sister. Carlos's love interest. 18. The shy and quiet type - **created by **WMHSCheerioBrittany

**Kamryn Mayson Diamond**: James's little sister, 14. cr**eated by TextingTantrum**

**Kristina Taylor- 21- **James's stepsister and Jo's older sister. The voice of reason in the group** (Music4ever1617)**

**Jefferey Diamond-** 18. James's fraternal twin brother. a good brother but kind of weirded out by the whole "Logan and James" relationship. created by **I'mjustmeokay**

* * *

Logan's Family

**LindsayAnne **Luttrelle- Mitchell. Logan's ex wife. slightly crazy in the head. changed drastically. 26. created by **Lindseylou026

* * *

**

The Shimmers:

S**avannah Louise Anderson: t**he head shimmer. not the typical clique leader, is nicer. 18. created by I**'mjustmeokay **

**Ariana Bella Lucia- **17 the conniving beta, out to win. (**CoolerThanMe21)**

**Bernedetta Newcombe- 15. **the airhead shimmer. the newbie of the group. (**(xXThinkinBoutYouWorldwideXx)**)**)**

**Hannah Lasen; 18- Dominic's older sister, Savannah's best friends. Not mean or bitchy enough to be the beta (created by Bree's sister Lynne)

* * *

**

James's Friends:

**Kendall Knight**: 17. The most loved guy in school. Captian of the Hockey Team. A natural leader

**Carlos Garcia:** 17. The class clown. James and Kendall's best friend. The adorable moron of the group.

**Taylor Hawthorn: 17: **James's ex girlfriend, who he broke up with when he realized he's gay. Best friends with Kelsey Grant..

**Camille Rodgers**: 17. Jo's best friend. head of the drama club. A drama queen.

**Farley Lucas Rodgers-18-** Camille's other brother, a senior. **MCR-luver4all-eternity **

**Kaiden Rodgers: 15- **camille's little brother. a great friend. **(xXThinkinBoutYouWorldwideXx)**

**Katie Knight: **15: a freshman aat WDHS. Kendall's little sister and Jo and Camille's "sister'. A devious sneak

A**bigail Maria Roberts**: school nerd. 16, Kendall's OC. close with James and Kendall. created by **abby1234**

**Guitar Dude**: 18: a senior who James and his friends hang out with. Always playing guitar. A druggie.

**Kelsey Grant**: The schools slut. Guitar Dude's Love Interest. 17 c**reatedby. DemiLenaJonasBTR**

T**he Jennifers**: 16, 17 and 17. Three girls of the same name who plan on ruling the school one day. They must first take down the senior clique, The Shimmers, to rule the school.

**Jett Stetson** 17: Jo's new boyfriend. Has his ups and downs with the others. Captian of the football team..

**Dominic Lasen: 17. **Jett's best friend, (**created by Breeanna , one of my best friends) **


	5. STORY IS UP

hey guys. Just as a little reminder, the story is up, but not under this, I didn't want to get reveiws with applications halfway through the story, but its currently up. It's Called I Only See You.**  
**


End file.
